hasbroheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars Galactic Heroes
Playskool's Star Wars Jr. Playskool's Star Wars Jr. - May 2002 *Arena Adventure Anakin Skywalker (Attack of the Clones) Mace Windu Genosian Warrior (Red and green) Reek '' *Duel With Darth Maul ''Anakin Skywalker (The Phantom Menace) Obi-Wan Kenobi (The Phantom Menace, blue Lightsaber) Darth Maul Battle Droid (Tan) Naboo Fighter '' *Fast Through The Forest ''Luke Skywalker (Endor) Scout Trooper '' ''Wicket '' ''2 Speeder Bikes '' *Millennium Falcon Adventure ''Han Solo (A New Hope) C-3PO (Hands on waist) Chewbacca (Holding crossbow) Stormtrooper '' ''Millenium Falcon '' *The Stompin' Wampa ''Luke Skywalker (Hoth) Han Solo (Hoth) Tauntaun '' ''Wampa '' *X-Wing Adventure ''Luke Skywalker (X-Wing Pilot) '' ''R2-D2 (2 Legs) Darth Vader '' ''X-Wing Fighter '' Star Wars Galactic Heroes 2-Packs Wave 1: A New Hope - July 2004 *C-3PO (Left arm up) and Chewbacca (Smiling, holding gun) *Luke Skywalker (A New Hope) and R2-D2 (3 Legs) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (A New Hope, hood up) and Darth Vader *Princess Leia (White dress) and Han Solo (The Empire Strikes Back) Wave 2: Attack Of The Clones - August 2004 *Jango Fett and Obi-Wan Kenobi (Attack of the Clones) *Padmé Amidala (Sleeves, tan boots) and Anakin Skywalker (Attack of the Clones, 2 Lightsabers) *Yoda (Holding Lightsaber out) and Clone Trooper (White) Wave 3: Bounty Hunters - October 2004 *4-LOM and Bossk *Boba Fett and Dengar *IG-88 and Zuckuss *Stormtrooper and Stormtrooper Wave 4: Tatooine - December 2004 *Jawa and Tusken Raider *Lando Calrissian (Skiff) and Skiff Guard *Luke Skywalker (Jedi) and Gamorrean Guard Wave 5: Revenge Of The Sith - March 2005 *Anakin Skywalker (Revenge of the Sith) and Count Dooku *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Revenge of the Sith) and General Grievous (Two arms) *Emperor Palpatine (Red cloak) and Yoda (Swinging Lightsaber) Wave 6: Revenge Of The Sith - April 2005 *Chewbacca (Holding staff) and Clone Trooper (Blue helmet and shoulder pad) *Kit Fisto (Cloak) and Mace Windu *Super Battle Droid and R2-D2 (Flying) Wave 7: Revenge Of The Sith - November 2005 *Dark Side Anakin Skywalker and Clone Trooper (Blue) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Revenge of the Sith, sandy cloak) and Clone Trooper (Yellow) *Darth Vader (Silver shoulder pads) and Holographic Emperor Palpatine *Yoda (Dark brown cloak, holding Lightsaber out) and Kashyyyk Trooper Wave 8: Playskool Repacks - December 2005 *Luke Skywalker (Hoth, green goggles) and Han Solo (Hoth, brown jacket and green goggles) *Luke Skywalker (Endor, white collar) with Speeder Bike *Scout Trooper (Dirty) with Speeder Bike Wave 9: Repaints - February 2006 *Battle Droid (Red) and Clone Trooper (Green) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (The Phantom Menace, green Lightsaber) and Darth Maul (Cloth tunic) *Emperor Palpatine (Black cloak) and Shocktrooper Wave 10: A New Hope - July 2006 *Greedo and Han Solo (A New Hope) *Luke Skywalker (Stormtrooper disguise) and Han Solo (Stormtrooper disguise) *Sandtrooper (Orange shoulder pad) and Obi-Wan Kenobi (A New Hope, hood down) *Wedge and TIE Pilot Wave 11: The Empire Strikes Back - October 2006 *Chewbacca (Open left hand) and Disassembled C-3PO *Princess Leia (Bespin) and Darth Vader (Fencing) *Luke Skywalker (Bespin) and Lando Calrissian (Bespin) *Snowtrooper and Rebel Trooper Wave 12: Clone Wars & More - February 2007 *Anakin Skywalker (Shirtless) and Clone Trooper (White) *Darth Maul (Hooded) and Sith Speeder *Figrin D'an and Hammerhead *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Clone Trooper) and Durge Wave 13: Return Of The Jedi & More - April 2007 *Luke Skywalker (Jedi, fencing) and Darth Vader (Fencing, removable helmet) *Royal Guard and Imperial Gunner *Ponda Baba and Snaggletooth (Orange) *Princess Leia (Boushh disguise) and Han Solo (Carbonite) Wave 14: Classic Trilogy - August 2007 *AT-AT Commander and AT-AT Driver *Duros and Garindan *Han Solo (Endor) and Logray *Death Star Trooper and Imperial Officer (Grey) Wave 15: Classic Trilogy - November 2007 *Grand Moff Tarkin and Imperial Officer (Black) *Luke Skywalker w/Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi (spirit) *Princess Leia (Endor) and Rebel Commando *Weequay and Barada Wave 16: Revenge of the Sith - May 2008 *Aayla Secura and Commander Bly *Ki-Adi-Mundi and Commander Bacara *Saesee Tiin and Agen Kolar *Commander Gree and Tarfful Wave 17: Revenge of the Sith & More - July 2008 *Destroyer Droid and Jar Jar Binks (Holding staff) *Plo Koon and Captain Jag *R2-D2 (Holding bar) and Slave Leia *Magna Guard and Shaak Ti Wave 18: Repacks & More - July 2008 *Anakin Skywalker (Attack of the Clones) and Clone Trooper (Blue) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Revenge of the Sith) and Clone Trooper (Orange) *Padme Amidala (Sleeves, tan boots) and Clone Trooper (Red) *Kit Fisto (Cloak) and General Grevious (Two arms) Wave 19: The Clone Wars - October 2008 *Commander Cody and Obi-Wan Kenobi (Clone Trooper, no helmet) *Anakin Skywalker (Clone Wars) and STAP *Ahsoka Tano (Lightsaber pointed down) and Captain Rex *Asajj Ventress and Count Dooku (Hooded) Wave 20: The Clone Wars - December 2008 *Mace Windu (Darker clothes and translucent Lightsaber) and Clone Trooper (Dark blue) *Dwarf Spider Droid and Clone Trooper (Holding gun with both hands) *Padme Amidala (Clone Wars) and Jar Jar Binks (Hooded) *Luminara and Super Battle Droid (Arms at side) Wave 21: Classic Trilogy - July 2009 *Chewbacca (Holding gun with both hands), Mouse Droid, and Death Star Droid *R2-D2 (2 Legs, third stripe, blue around buttons) and Jawa (x2, dark brown cloak, holding gun in left hand) *Nien Nunb and Admiral Ackbar *Rebel Fleet Trooper and Stormtrooper (Holding gun with both hands) Wave 22 - July 2009 *Ashoka Tano(Lightsaber pointed diagnally) and Goldie *Kit Fisto (No cloak) and General Grievous (Four arms) *Clone ARF Trooper and Yoda (Holding cane) *Lt. Thire (Purple) and IG-88 Assasin Droid Wave 23 - February 2010 *Anakin Skywalker (with Poncho) and ARF Trooper *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Clone Wars) and Commander Fil *Clone Gunner and Battle Droid (with Jetpack) *Darth Vader and Stormtrooper (Holding gun with both hands) Wave 24 - July 2010 *Republic Commando Fixer and Republic Commando Boss *Senate Security Clone Trooper and Padmé Amidala (Clone Wars) *Anakin Skywalker (Helmeted) and Ahsoka Tano (Helmeted) *Cad Bane and Aurra Sing *Super Battle Droid (Black) and Clone Trooper Bomb Squad Wave 25 - August 2010 *Count Dooku (with force lightning) and Commando Droid *Obi-Wan Kenobi (The Phantom Menace) and Darth Maul (Shirtless) *Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine (with force lightning) *Pre Vizsla and Mandalorian Warrior Wave 26 - November 2010 *Barriss Offee and Quinlan Vos *Senate Commando and Aqua Battle Droid (Standing) *Sgt. Bric and Training Clone *Luke Skywalker (Bespin, transparent lightsaber) and Darth Vader (Hands on waist) Star Wars Galactic Heroes Exclusives SDCC Exclusives - July 2004 *Scout Trooper (White) SDCC/Burger King Exclusives - July 2005 *Yoda (Holding Lightsaber out) and R2-D2 (2 Legs) Star Wars Galactic Heroes Singles Backpack Heroes - October 2005 *Boba Fett *Darth Tater *Darth Vader *Han Solo (The Empire Strikes Back) *Luke Skywalker (A New Hope) *Yoda (Swinging Lightsaber) Single Packs Wave 1 - November 2007 *Battle Droid (Red) *Bossk *C-3PO (Left arm up) *Chewbacca (Smiling, holding gun) *Clone Trooper (Green) *Darth Vader (Silver shoulder pads) *Han Solo (Hoth, brown jacket and green goggles) *Luke Skywalker (Jedi) Single Packs Wave 2 - September 2009 *Anakin Skywalker (Clone Wars) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Revenge of the Sith) *R2-D2 (Flying) *Darth Vader (Silver shoulder pads) *Jango Fett *Darth Maul (Hooded) *General Grievous (Four arms) *Battle Droid (Red) *Clone Trooper (Green) *Destroyer Droid Star Wars Galactic Heroes 3-Packs Stocking Stuffers - October 2008 *Luke Skywalker, R2-D2 and Yoda *Darth Vader, Boba Fett and Stormtrooper *Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Shock Trooper *Han Solo, C-3PO and Chewbacca Star Wars Galactic Heroes Cinema Scenes Wave 1 - November 2006 *Battle of Geonosis ''Anakin Skywalker (Attack of the Clones) Obi-Wan Kenobi (Attack of the Clones) Padme Amidala (Sleeves, tan boots) C-3PO (Mismatched coverings) Jango Fett (Genosis backpack) Geonosian Warrior (Gold with silver staff) Battle Droid (Red with yellow spots) Super Battle Droid (Battle damaged) Clone Trooper (Red) Clone Trooper (Blue) *Death Star Escape Han Solo (The Empire Strikes Back) Chewbacca (Smiling, holding gun) Princess Leia (White dress) Luke Skywalker (A New Hope, blaster) Obi-Wan Kenobi (A New Hope, hood up) C-3PO (Left arm up, lighter gold) R2-D2 (3 Legs) Darth Vader (Red and blue chest lights switched) R2-Q5 *Jedi Vs. Sith Anakin Skywalker (Revenge of the Sith) Obi-Wan Kenobi (Revenge of the Sith) Mace Windu Kit Fisto (Cloak) Yoda (Swinging Lightsaber) Emperor Palpatine (Black cloak with deco) Count Dooku General Grievous (Two arms) Clone Trooper (Purple) Shocktrooper (Battle damaged) *Vader's Bounty Hunters Darth Vader (Red light on the bottom and silver toggle) 2 Stormtroopers (Battle damaged) Shadow Trooper Boba Fett Bossk IG-88 Dengar Zuckuss (Dark brown) 4-LOM (Light rust) Wave 2 - August 2008 *Escape from Mos Eisley Sandtrooper (Black shoulder pad, dirty) Sandtrooper (New gun, pole) Chewbacca (Smiling, holding crossbow) Han Solo (A New Hope) Luke Skywalker (Poncho) Dewback *Geonosian Battle Arena Anakin Skywalker (Attack of the Clones) Obi-Wan Kenobi (Attack of the Clones) Padme Amidala (Sleeveless, light tan boots) Reek Nexu Genosian Warrior (Gold with silver staff) *Vader's TIE Fighter Darth Vader TIE Fighter '' *Jedi Starfighter ''Obi-Wan Kenobi (Attack of the Clones) '' ''R4-P17 '' ''Jedi Starfighter Wave 3 - October 2008 *X-Wing Dagobah Landing Luke Skywalker (X-Wing pilot with stripped helmet) R2-D2 (2 Legs, dirty) Dagobah Swamp Monster X-Wing Fighter (Swampy) *Jabba's Skiff The Pit Of Carkoon Luke Skywalker (Jedi) Han Solo (Carbonite, pole) Weequay Boba Fett Jabba's Skiff Wave 4 -February 2009 *Assault on the Death Star #2 General Dodonna '' ''Jek Tono Porkins '' ''R5-D4 '' ''X-Wing Fighter (Red) *Snow Speeder Luke Skywalker (X-Wing pilot, white gloves and boots) Dack Ralter '' ''Probe Droid '' ''Snow Speeder Wave 5 - September 2009 *Endor Celebration Luke Skywalker (Fencing) Han Solo (Empire Strikes Back) Chewbacca (Smiling, holding gun) Princess Leia (Ewok dress) Logray Obi-Wan Kenobi (Spirit) Yoda (Spirit) Anakin Skywalker (Spirit) *Anakin's Jedi Starfighter Anakin Skywalker (Clone Wars) '' ''Anakin's Jedi Starfighter '' *Episode 3 Jedi Starfighter ''Obi-Wan Kenobi (Revenge of the Sith) '' ''R4-P17 '' ''Episode 3 Jedi Starfighter Wave 6 - October 2009 *Endor Attack Han Solo (Endor) '' ''Princess Leia (Endor) Wicket (Light orange cloak, light fur) Stormtrooper Scout Trooper '' ''Ewok Speeder Bike '' ''Attack Glider *Slave 1 Han Solo (Carbonite) '' ''Boba Fett (Leaning back) '' ''Slave 1 (Boba's) Wave 7 - February 2010 *Assault on Ryloth Obi-Wan Kenobi (Clone Wars) '' ''Clone Commander Cody '' ''Waxer '' ''Boil '' ''Commander TX-20 '' ''2 Battle Droids (Tan) '' ''Super Battle Droid (Black) '' *Shadow Squadron Y-Wing ''Matchstick '' ''R7-Z9 Y-Wing Bomber Proton Bombs Wave 8 - June 2010 *Escape from Kamino Obi-Wan Kenobi (Attack of the Clones) '' ''Jango Fett (Leaned back, removable helmet) Slave 1 (Jango's) *Attack on the Invisible Hand Anakin Skywalker (Revenge of the Sith) '' ''General Grievous (Two arms) Magna Guard Anakin's Jedi Starfighter Star Wars Galactic Heroes Toys R Us Exclusive Cinema Scenes Wave 1 - September 2007 *The Battle of Hoth Rebel Trooper Tauntaun Han Solo (Hoth, blue jacket and green goggles) Princess Leia (Hoth) Luke Skywalker (Hoth, green goggles) Darth Vader (Fencing) General Veers Snowtrooper Wampa *The Battle of Naboo Anakin Skywalker (The Phantom Menace) Naboo Fighter Darth Maul (Cloth tunic) Battle Droid (Red shoulders) Jar Jar Binks (Arms up) Qui-Gon Jinn Obi-Wan Kenobi (The Phantom Menace, blue Lightsaber) Wave 2 - September 2008 *Rancor Pit Luke Skywalker (Jedi) '' ''2 Gamorrean Guards '' ''Rancor *Battle on Kashyyyk Yoda (Dark brown cloak, holding Lightsaber out) Kashyyyk Trooper '' ''Tarfful '' ''Commander Gree '' ''AT-RT Wave 3 - July 2009 *Jabba's Sail Barge Luke Skywalker (Jedi) Boba Fett Slave Leia R2-D2 (Holding Bar) Jabba the Hutt Max Rebo Droopy McCool '' *Yavin 4 Medal Ceremony ''Han Solo (A New Hope, medal around neck) Princess Leia (White cloak) '' ''Luke Skywalker (Yellow shirt) '' ''C-3PO (Left arm up) R2-D2 (3 legs) '' ''Chewbacca (Smiling, holding crossbow) '' ''2 Rebel Fleet Troopers Wave 4 - August 2010 *Kamino Showdown Obi-Wan Kenobi (Attack of the Clones) Jango Fett '' ''R4-P17 '' ''Boba Fett (Boy) '' ''Taun We '' ''Clone Trooper (Yellow) '' ''Clone Trooper (Holding gun with both hands) '' ''Clone Trooper '' *Purchase of Droids ''Luke Skywalker (No Lightsaber) C-3PO (Hand on waist) R2-D2 (2 Legs) '' ''Owen Lars '' ''Gonk Droid '' ''Death Star Droid '' ''R5-D4 '' ''Jawa Star Wars Galactic Heroes Wal-Mart Exclusive Cinema Scenes Wave 1 - December 2007 *Cantina Band Baniss Keeg Doikk Na'ts Hammerhead (Brown/tan inverted) Luke Skywalker (A New Hope) Nalan Cheel Obi-Wan Kenobi (A New Hope, hood down) Ponda Baba Tech Mo'r Tedn Dahai *Cantina Encounter C-3PO (Hands on waist) Chewbacca (Holding crossbow) Garindan Greedo Han Solo (A New Hope) R2-D2 (3 Legs, dirty) Sandtrooper (White shoulder pad, dirty) Sandtrooper (Dirty) Snaggletooth (Blue) Wuher Star Wars Galactic Heroes Target Exclusive Cinema Scenes Wave 1 - December 2007/ Re-Released Everywhere July 2008 *Assault on the Death Star Biggs Darklighter Luke Skywalker (X-Wing pilot with helmet) Princess Leia (White dress) R2-D2 (2 Legs) X-Wing Fighter (Red and yellow) *Jabba's Palace Bib Fortuna C-3PO (Slimey) Gamorrean Guard Han Solo (Carbonite) Jabba the Hutt Lando Calrissian (Skiff) Luke Skywalker (Jedi with cloak) Nikto Skiff Guard Princess Leia (Boushh disguise) Wave 2 - March 2008 *Battle on Mustafar 4 Shocktroopers C-3PO (Left arm up) Clone Commander Thire (Red) Dark Side Anakin Skywalker Emperor Palpatine (Black cloak) Obi-Wan Kenobi (Revenge of the Sith) Padme Amidala (Pregnant) *Speeder Bike Chase Stormtrooper Ewok warrior Han Solo (Endor) Luke Skywalker (Endor, white collar) Paploo Rebel Commando Scout Trooper (Dirty) Wicket 3 Speeder Bikes Star Wars Galactic Heroes Vehicles Vehicles *Millennium Falcon (Wal-Mart Exclusive) C-3PO (Left arm up) Chewbacca (Holding crossbow) Han Solo (The Empire Strikes Back) R2-D2 (2 Legs) Millenium Falcon *Millennium Falcon C-3PO (Left arm up) Chewbacca (Holding crossbow) Han Solo (A New Hope) Millenium Falcon *X-Wing Fighter Luke Skywalker (X-Wing pilot) R2-D2 (2 Legs) X-Wing Fighter (Red and yellow) *AT-AT AT-AT Driver Speeder Bike (White) *Millenium Falcon Lando Calrissian (White cloak) Nien Nunb '' ''2 Rebel Commandos Millenium Falcon '' Star Wars Galactic Heroes Convertibles *Landspeeder ''Luke Skywalker (A New Hope) Landspeeder *X-Wing Racer Luke Skywalker (X-Wing pilot) ''X-Wing Racer '' Star Wars Galactic Heroes Game Galactic Heroes Game - July 2009 *Anakin Skywalker (Revenge of the Sith) Vs. Count Dooku *Clone Trooper (Blue) Vs. Super Battle Droid *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Clone Trooper) Vs. General Grievous (Two arms) Category:New pages